PokéPark: Love Beyond
by Pikatwig
Summary: Snivy enters Dance Inferno BEFORE meeting Pikachu and Oshawott. What'll happen next? One-shot. PikachuXSnivy.


I alwaysed wondered what would've happen in _Pok__éPark 2: Wonders Beyond_ if Snivy found the Dance Inferno _**BEFORE**_ meeting up with Pikachu and Oshawott. What would happen? Let's find out. This is prior to Pikachu and Oshawott meeting up and ringing the Cake Zone's Wish Bell.

I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Arbor Area

"Princess, stay with Bisharp and the Pawniard at all times, many Pokémon have been disappearing from the Arbor Area!" Queen Serperior tells her daughter Princess Snivy. She rolls her eyes and walks outside to see Bisharp, leader of the guards, and Pawniards, the guards, and there are only four of them, and the Princess has never been kidnapped how?

'Man, what's wrong with mom? Always high and mighty, never taking matters into her own hands, like trying to FIND the missing Pokémon?! Forget being "safe" and "secure", I'm getting out of here, I can't take it anymore!' Snivy thinks, she then comes up with a plan to get away from the guards. She sees an Excadrill and a plan formulates in her mind.

"Oh Mr. Captain, I need to go and get something really quick, can you and your men stay here, while I go and get something?" Snivy asks innocently. Bisharp looks at Snivy's fake sincere look, but not knowing it's fake, simply replies "Very well, but make it quick!"

Snivy slips away and rushes over to a corner, and using Vine Whip gets the attention of the Excadrill. "Psst, excuse, me I need a teensy weensy little favor, you'll be handsomely rewarded at the Berry Party."

* * *

"Guards, help, oh help!" Snivy says innocently, getting Bisharp's attention, they see the Princess' tail caught in one of Excadrill's hands.

"Oh, your so gonna get it! Those berries were mine!" Excadrill says, with Snivy replying "They were for the Berry Party of thief, oh Mr. Guard, help me!"

Bisharp and the Pawniard rush over and save the Princess. "Princess, get back to the windmill, we'll hold this guy off!"

Snivy begins to run, and winks at Excadrill and gets to the windmill to see a new Pokémon to the Arbor Area. "Um, hello, I'm Princess Snivy, and you are?"

"I'm Gothorita! Nice to meet you princess, how'd you like to go to a place where there are no rules, a place where the good times never end, and a place without any adults?" Gothorita asks. "Sure, let's hall haunch, fast! Bisharp and the guards are gonna be here any minute!"

Gothorita snaps her fingers, and a huge door appears from a poster, and the two girls hop into it.

* * *

Wish Park

"Man, this place looks tacky!" Snivy says looking at the place's appearance. "But, it's better then back home, might as well enjoy it and not complain. So why's this place called the "Wish Park" huh?"

"It's called that because it's a place of Pokémon being able to play all the time and without worry, quite a wish come true huh?" Gothorita says. She then escorts Snivy to the area's Attraction.

"This is Dance Inferno. A place of dancing fun!" Gothorita tells Snivy, who then notices all the missing Pokémon from the Arbor Area.

"Wait a moment, all the missing Pokémon from the Arbor Area are here! Wait, why are they all... dance-a-holics?!" Snivy asks Gothorita.

"All of them are dancing to their hearts content, it's a wish come true. Wait, "dance-a-holics" you just made that word up didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did make that word up, and you know that old saying, "be careful what you wish for." well, this place defines it and I don't care! So, how do you play this, Dance Inferno?"

"Well, there's a Lopunny who dances, you just gotta match up your moves with hers, and things get more fast as they go. And also, don't expect any special treatment here just because your the princess!" Gothorita tells Snivy, who replies "Girlfriend, I don't WANT special treatment, I came here to get away from all that! Well, looks like... It's Dancin' Time!"

(A/N: I couldn't resist putting in a MMPR reference!)

"It's Dancin' Time? Really?"

"Couldn't come up with something THAT fast, okay. Let's go!"

* * *

Dance Inferno

Chandelure floats up to it's mike and announces "Ladies and Mon! Put your hands, vines, and stubs together for Dance Inferno's newest contestant, Snivy!"

Snivy walks up to the stage and right next to Lopunny. Chandelure then floats down to Snivy and says "Okay Snivy, let's see if you'll dance to the right dance! Start the music!"

(Background song: Born to Be a Ninja, by The Fold)

Lopunny begins to moving her hands in a rather fast like motion, and Snivy fallows. Then Lopunny does a small kick and Snivy also does a small kick, earning cheers from the audience of Pokémon from the Arbor Area.

'All, right I'm getting the hang of this.' Snivy thinks. Fallowing Lopunny's next move, a strike pose with one arm up, the other down, one leg standing up and the other on the ground. Then Lopunny spins, and Snivy fallows, earning even more cheers. Snivy begins to feel proud of herself for sneaking out and going into the Wish Park.

'All right, so fun. I wanna keep going. Let's see how well I do!' Snivy says within her head, doing another spin, and after that Snivy fallows all of Lopunny's dance moves to the point, no error, no mistakes, no goof ups, no problems, all to the point!

Lopunny strikes a pose and Snivy fallows and the song ends. Snivy then thinks 'Wow, I'm really good at this!'

* * *

Snivy walks out of Dance Inferno, sad, that the fun was done.

"You can play again, in fact you can play all you want Snivy." Gothorita says.

"Thanks. You'll get a VERY handsome reward at the Berry Party; Gothorita!"

"Um, Snivy, I have one little favor I need, when I go back to the PokéPark I need you to help me advertise the Dance Inferno, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem. I wanna get back to playing, okay?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

* * *

Dance Inferno

(Background Song: Born to be a Ninja by The Fold)

'Wow, this is super fun, I wanna stay here... forever. Play in Wish Park forever, never go home...' Snivy thinks with Wish Park's hypnotic effects starting to take a hold over her mind.

* * *

Present Day, with Pikachu and Oshawott

Cove Town

"Alright, one area down, three more to go." Oshawott says with an upbeat attitude, with Pikachu in tow after saving the Cove Area Pokémon from the Cake Zone, and it's hypnotic cake, something Pikachu was still trying to understand.

"I don't understand, how CAKE can hypnotize people!" Pikachu says, obviously confused by that. The two walk over to Krookodile, the gate keeper.

"Hey, Mr.! Samurott gave us authorization to use these gates, so let us into the Arbor Area!" Oshawott says kinda rudely.

"Sorry kids, the Queen of Arbor Area gave me strict orders not to let anyone into the Arbror Area, no exceptions!"

Oshawott tries to use his Aqua Jet to get Krookodile to move, but the attack does nothing!

* * *

"Well that's just great, what are we gonna do now? We need to warn the Arbor Area Pokémon before it's to late!" Oshawott says.

He and Pikachu sit on a rock trying to think up a plan.

"You know, we could always send ourselves through the mail." Oshawott says sarcastically. Pikachu notices a Perlipper and says "Maybe we CAN!"

* * *

Arbor Area

"I can't believe your plan really worked Pikachu! We MADE IT!" Oshawott says.

"_IT! IT! It! It! It, it, it, it, it."_ Oshawott's voice echos.

"WHOSE'S COPPYING ME!?" Oshawott yells.

"_ME?! ME?! ME?! Me?! Me, me, me, me, me?"_

"Oshawott, it's just an echo. It's normal." Pikachu says to his friend. The two walk into the area to see it completely EMPTY! "But this isn't! Where is everyone?"

They two look around for anyone. They see no Pokémon, AT ALL! The area is completely empty! "Oh man, we're to late! The Pokémon must've been taken to Wish Park!" Pikachu says! Oshawott rushes over to Pikachu and says "Not even the Queen is here!"

He then sees a Pokémon walk into the Portal Poster, with no time to lose, Pikachu grabs Oshawott and the two quickly rush into the portal!

* * *

Wish Park

Pikachu and Oshawott look at the area to see several Pokémon dancing like there's no tomorrow!

"Man this place has turn the Pokémon from Arbor Area into... into..." Oshawott exclaims, trying to find the right word.

"Dance-a-holics?" a voice says, Pikachu and Oshawott turn around to see Gothorita standing there. "That's what they've been turned into. Snivy came up with that one."

Oshawott gasps. "You mean _the_ Princess Snivy has come here and became entranced by the Zone's powers?! This is bad, this is bad on so many levels!"

Pikachu remembers meeting Princess Snivy prior to the Wish Park mess, and remembers that she promised a date with him when returned to the Arbor Area. Pikachu looks at Gothorita and says "How do you know Princess Snivy?"

"I met her when she got here, I tried to get her out but she wanted to have fun." Gothorita says lying.

Pikachu glances at Oshawott who mouths "never seen this Pokémon before. Must be new" Pikachu then sighs, and asks "Where's the princess?"

"Dance Inferno." Gothorita says, pointing at the Attraction. Then Snivy, with hypno spirals in place of her eyes, walks over to Gothorita.

"Hey, hey, hey. Havin' huge fun here. You should try Dance Inferno!" Snivy says.

"Snivy, you're my friend, and as a friend, I CHALLNGE YOU TO A ROUND OF DANCE INFERNO!" Pikachu says. "Alrighty. Deal!" Snivy replies

* * *

Dance Inferno

Chandelure floats up to it's mike and announces "Ladies and Mon! Put your hands, vines, and stubs together for Dance Inferno's newest contestant, Pikachu! And the challenge, you know her, you love her, she's the queen of dancing, give it up for Dance Mistress Snivy!"

Everyone boos Pikachu as he walks in, but they cheer Snivy. "And as the challenger, Pikachu chooses the song! So what will it be?" Chandelure says, bringing a mike down to Pikachu's mouth.

"Endless Possibilities by Bowling for Soup!" Pikachu says.

"You heard the man! Play Endless Possibilities!" Chandelure says.

(Background Song: Endless Possibilities by Bowling for Soup)

Snivy begins to dance, turning to her right side, and waving her arms up and down, Pikachu fallows the motion. Snivy then twirls her right arm, Pikachu does so as well.

'He's pretty good, but I'm the Dance Mistress, I can beet any challenger!' Snivy thinks, both doing a tail stand move, then a flip jump.

The song reaches it's more heavy metal part, and Snivy begins to play an air guitar and Pikachu fallows, both spinning around, and the playing air drums.

Both then do a small hand twirl, and then spins, jumps, and complicated dance moves that would normally take a month to perfect, but Snivy falls down and faints due to dizziness and Pikachu wins!

* * *

Back outside, Oshawott locates the Wish Bell. Pikachu rushes up to it with Snivy in tow, he strikes the bell and it rings a soft and happy tune. Freeing the Arbor Area Pokémon from the Wish Park's hypnotic spell. The Pokémon begin to head for home. Pikachu carrying Snivy on his back.

Snivy finally begins to regain consciousness, still wobbly from all the spinning. "I'm still in Wish Park. Oh my" Snivy says, covering her mouth, and her peach muzzle turning into a sickly green. Snivy regains her composer and simply looks at Pikachu and Oshawott.

"Hey Snivy, can I ask what's the last thing you remember?" Oshawott asks.

"The last thing I remember was playing at the Dance Inferno for the second time, and then a blur, and then I see you two. Wait, Pika, is that you?" Snivy says.

"Yeah it's me. I saved your life you know." Pikachu says blushing.

"Hey that Gotho person is gone!" Oshawott exclaims seeing Gothorita has disappeared. "You mean Gothorita, she was the one who brought me here and showed me Dance Inferno. Hey wait! She must've schemed this to get all the Arbor Area's Pokémon!" Snivy realizes.

Gothorita appears again, but another one does as well!

"THERE'S TWO OF HER?" the three exclaim in shock.

Snivy thinks for a moment and realizes, something. "The one that brought me here had a pink bow in her hair!"

"I love wearing it." the Gothorita on the left says. Then the one on the right says "This was my plan, and I sent my sister to execute it! And it was working, we managed to hypnotize everyone in the Area! But then my sis messed everything up by becoming Snivy's "friend" that's so gross!"

"I wanted to be your friend, but I couldn't reach you and my sis wouldn't let me get to the Wish Bell. So, my only hope was to try to get Pikachu and Oshawott here!" the Gothorita on the left says. Her sister teleports out.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So please let me- I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's okay, have you ever heard the phrase "forgive and forget"? So, no need to worry." Snivy tells her friend.

"So Snivy, wanna help us save the PokéPark, Snivy?" Pikachu asks the Grass Snake Pokémon. "Sure, I feel into their power, so I'll help other Pokémon from having the same problem! Plus I kinda owe you for saving my life again Pikachu."

Snivy then kisses his check and then the four Pokémon walk back to the Arbor Area.

* * *

"Princess Snivy! You deliberately disobeyed me!" Queen Serperior says to her daughter, annoyed and angrily!

"You snuck out, got taken to Wish Park, got hypnotized, helped the bad guys with their schemes, nearly ruin the whole Arbor Area and the most important thing of all... you talked to outsiders!" the Queen says, looking over at Gothorita, Oshawott and Pikachu.

"Do you have anything to SAY for yourself young lady?!" the Queen asks her daughter. Snivy replies "Yes mom, yes I do! I may have nearly ruined our home, let villain's get away with their heinous plots, no offense Gothorita."

"None taken."

"And let outsiders in, but they saved everyone and everything here! And I'm going with them to save the PokéPark! Plus, one of them has caught my eye." Snivy says, blushing at her last comment, she then glances over at Pikachu, who simply waves, Snivy winks.

"You will do NO SUCH THING! From this moment forth, you are no long aloud to leave this area, and your so called "friends" will be escorted out!" Serperior adds, unleashing an Energy Ball at the three she's hit with a Leaf Blade attack!

Pikachu rushes over to the Princess. "If you want her to join you on your quest, battle me, if you win, Snivy can travel with you, and you can date her, BUT, if I WIN, you must leave and never EVER return to Arbor Area!"

"Deal!" Pikachu replies!

* * *

"I shall referee this battle!" Bisharp says! "The battle of Queen Serperior and the challenger Pikachu will now begin! There will be NO outside help allowed! Let the battle, BEGIN!"

Pikachu charges up his Thunderbolt attack, but he gets hit by Serperior's Leaf Blade attack. He strikes back with Iron Tail, he flips in the sky, and unleashes a Thunderbolt on the Queen! He then launches another Iron Tail but is stopped by vines flying right at him, it's Serperior's Frenzy Plant attack!

"Pikachu hang on!" Snivy yells, Pikachu goes flying, and lands in the water, Snivy uses her vines to retrieve Pikachu.

"Thanks Snivy."

"No prob."

Serperior watches the friendship between her daughter and the outsider. Pikachu launches a Thunderbolt and it hits! Serperior then sets up a Light Screen attack, Pikachu unleashes another Thunderbolt but the damage is halfed due to the Light Screen!

"Ah nuts!"

"You're finished! Frenzy Plant!"

The attack hits and KO's Pikachu!

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner is the Queen!"

* * *

"Well, looks like we lost. Bye Princess." Pikachu says, sadly.

"Nobody's gonna half to say goodbye, I'm letting Snivy go with you guys anyway, and also Pikachu take card of my daughter, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

On the way back to Cove Town

"Wow, the sunset is really pretty." Snivy says watching it on the way to Cove Town.

"You're gonna love it in Cove Town! Last on there's a Rotten Egg!" Oshawott says rushing back. Meanwhile, Pikachu grabs Snivy's hand.

"I wanna thank you Pikachu." Snivy says, blushing.

"Um, no problem Snivy. It was a pleasure." Pikachu replies, also blushing.

"The pleasure's all mine!" Snivy replies, and then the two kiss. And walk to Cove Town, hand-in-hand.

* * *

DONE!

I just wanted to have some fun, so this is the end result!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
